Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Final Chapter - Part 1
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: 15 November, 2018 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 117 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Adventure Fantasy Mystery Thriller |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: There's No Place to Be Safe Nowhere is Safe The Hurt Begins |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: Rated PG-13 for violence, scary scene. |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Ed, Edd n Eddy: Legend of the Witch's Ghost |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Final Chapter: Part 2 |} Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Final Chapter: Part 1 is the seventh movie of Ed Edd n Eddy film, Rumpel tricks a mid-life crisis burdened the Eds into allowing himself to be erased from existence and cast in a dark alternate timeline where Rumpel rules. Plot Evil Tim and queen of darkness arrives at Rumpel's Manor to inform Rumpelstillskin and his Army. Order of events in the film * Evil Tim and queen of darkness and her army meet Rumpel having a cheering with him about how to get rid of the Eds to rule the world. * Eddy gets tried from do the same thing everyday. * This morning Double D driving to school to see Jimmy's birthday. * Eddy Gets Mad and slam the cake with his hand and walks off. * Eddy Meet Rumpel * Eddy signs the Deal of the life time * Eddy in the other world and happy to be do something like Money, Jawbreaker. * Eddy found the wanted of Edd and Ed. * Eddy ran to the Cul-de-sac and see all the creepy/Eddy gets capture by the witches. * Rumpel the kingdom of the Cul-de-sac * Rumpel count Eddy's Life will be end./Rumpel stolen Eddy's soul into Rumpel's Seventh Horcruxes. * Eddy planning to escape and recues the Eds. * Rumpel gets angry. * Eddy told them for what Eddy did wrong and Eddy say his got only 7 days until his life will be end. * The Hiding Place * The Next moring, Eddy got 6 days to go. * Jack hiding from the Eds and Jack told about the horcruxes, he told Eddy that his knows where the horcruxes. * Rumpel's army seaching Eddy where like in School./The new presedent name Keon Marlon from them Rumpel's army and say everyone in this world to find Eddy and there will get $5,000,000 dollars./Jack and Eddie walking around to find the horcruxes and saw the army's bulling people and killed them and Jack and Eddie runs away. * The Eds are bored, Ed and Eddy playing "snakes and ladders" and Edd go on his laptop and see all of bugs. * Jack is back with Diana and Eddie, Diana miss Eddy so much and gave a big hug./Jack say queen of darkness has got a horcruxes it's Locket Necklace so the Eds are heading off to plan. * Infiltration of the City of Rumpel's Court Building. * Camping sequences and Ed's departure. * Eddy and Edd's journey to The Wood and Magini's attack. * The Blood Line and Ed's return. * Destruction of the locket. * Visit to Olivetti, and arrival of the Rumpel's army. * Disapparation and run-in with Bounting Hunter, The Trio's capture. * Old Rumpel Manor scenes, rescue by Diana. * Diana's death. * Rumpel steals the Silver Sword and shot up in the sky. Characters in Part 1 Eds * Eddy was now turn 17 Years Old. * Ed was now turn 19 Years Old. * Double D was now turn 18 Years old. Kids * Nazz * Kevin * Rolf * Sarah * Jimmy * Jonny * Plank * Cillian Darcy * Jack * Prince * Diana as Eddy's old girlfriend she return from the movie; "(Ed, Edd n Eddy in the Game World)" * Lilly * Fiona * Sally * Principal Antonucci Villian * Rumpelstillskin was the originally young man, will taking over the world, with helping with Evil villains. Rumpel's World * Olivetti was an old man and the smart man, better than Double D. Rumpel's Army * Evil Tim as the villain * queen of darkness as the villan * Keon Marlon was new presedent of the united state of america and Rumpel's army. * Vittoria was the crazy Pysco killer lady with the big boobs and likes to torture everyone. * Karl Marx was the leader of Rumpel's Bounting hunter to find Eddy. * Wolf was the Rumpel's bounting hunter. * Mr Dargis as the lawyer has return from the movie; "(Ed Edd n Eddy in London: The Movie)" * Lena ReCalin as the twins has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" * Colin ReCalin as the twins has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" * Miss Blander as the aunt has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" Animals * Eddie was Ed's pet. * Magini was Rumpel's pet snake and so the Horcruxes * Wilfred was Rolf's pet. * Victor was Rolf's pet. Soundtrack #Opening #Evil Tim and Queen to Rumpel Manor #Same Day, Every Day #Eddy Signs the Deal #Rumpel's Kingdom #Fireplace Escape #At The Forest #The Hiding Place #Jack Quotes *'TBT': *'TBT': List of Deaths Gallery TBT Category:Movies Category:The movie